The present invention relates to an image generation method, a program, and an image generation system for generating an image corresponding to a path input by a user.
A processing device has been provided which recognizes a character or a figure input by a user using a touch panel display or the like and generates an image.
However, since such a processing device generates an image using only recognized data, such a processing device lacks interesting effect production.
In order to solve such a problem, JP-A-2002-282541 discloses a game device for proceeding with a game by providing a new image based on a hand-written image input by a player, for example.
Specifically, FIG. 4 of JP-A-2002-282541 illustrates a hand-written bomb image and a hand-written image of a value “5” positioned inside the bomb. In FIG. 4 of JP-A-2002-282541, the game device decrements the value inside the bomb and generates an image in which enemy characters are involved in bomb explosion when the value has reached “0”.
In FIG. 7 of JP-A-2002-282541, the game device generates an image in which the mouth of a hand-written character is opened and shut.
In FIG. 5 of JP-A-2002-282541, the game device compares a hand-written input image with a dictionary pattern, and, when the input image has been recognized to be a predetermined image, performs processing corresponding to the type of the recognized image.
However, the method disclosed in JP-A-2002-282541 merely transforms the original input image, in which a new image differing from the hand-written image is not added to the hand-written image.
Therefore, since the area of the hand-written image almost coincides with the area of the image added, a change in the image is small.
Moreover, it is important to produce effects corresponding to the size of a path input by the user in order not to provide an unnatural image to the user.